


afterparty

by blushymysterio



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: After Party, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blushy Tom, Chaotic Jake, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, First Time, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Pining, Real Life, they're in LOVE your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushymysterio/pseuds/blushymysterio
Summary: Tom attends the Academy Awards in hopes to meet with Jake again.
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal & Tom Holland, Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Comments: 15
Kudos: 262





	afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> As it is Real Person Slash, I think I should include disclaimer that this work is pure fiction and was born out of love I have for both actors and their (b)romance. I know nothing about their private lives, so any resemblance to actual events is pure coincidence :D
> 
> Special thank you goes to Kep for being the ultimate source of inspiration and Jess for endless support and being the best beta reader I could ask for. :')
> 
> This photo still keeps me awake at night. (https://imgur.com/a/U8QqCgK)

Even though he had been working in the industry for a while now, Tom still felt a bit intimidated by big events like the Academy Awards. He didn't want to humiliate himself in front of all of these super-talented, and well-known people with whom he could possibly work in the future. 

He looked at his reflection in the mirror for the thousandth time, straightening his tie nervously. This time he had gone for a grey suit with black tie--something a little bit different than usual, but classy nevertheless. His hair had grown out a lot since the filming of "Cherry" had wrapped up, but it still was pretty far away from Peter Parker's curls.

"How do I look?" Tom tried hard not to sound as anxious as he felt.

"You look great, sweetie," his stylist winked approvingly.

He hadn’t planned to walk the red carpet tonight, but his manager had persuaded him, saying that it wouldn't hurt to have a little bit of publicity on a night like this. When Tom texted Jake about his decision, he got an encouraging reply telling him to go for it. 

"Let boys and girls gush over you," the text had said. There was a winking emoji, too.

 _Jake_.

Tom's heart skipped a beat. The previous summer when he and Jake had traveled the globe to promote the second Spiderman movie was simply the happiest time of his life. The tour had been full of jokes and laughter and passionate conversations about acting, production business, and future projects. Tom still had a hard time believing that one of his childhood idols not only became his friend, but also decided to take him under his wing and share some knowledge on how to navigate the narrow Hollywood path better. 

He felt so strong by having Jake by his side. It felt like nothing could go wrong when the older actor was around--and, to be fair, they managed to complete the promo tour without giving any major spoilers away and tricking the audience into thinking that Mysterio was a good guy. Tom smiled at the memory.

They still exchanged texts all the time, but it had been months since they saw each other properly--Tom was super busy by pretending to do drugs and rob banks on the set of "Cherry'' and Jake kept himself occupied with production work. If Tom was honest with himself, one of the main reasons why he agreed to participate in the Academy Awards was because he knew that Jake was in LA too. 

He missed him. He missed him _so much_. 

Tom didn't really remember when exactly he stopped feeling so guilty and ashamed about his hands wandering to the flashing images of Jake's naked body that he had seen so many times in the gym shower during the promo tour. The man wasn't only multi-talented, intelligent and funny, but he also was very handsome and as ripped as one of these statues of Greek gods that you can see in the British museum. Was there anything Jake Gyllenhaal sucked at? Tom seriously doubted it. _He annoys the crap of me_ , he'd think on these shameless nights while wiping the cum off his fingers.

And all of this “we’re getting married” stuff. At first it was fun and innocent to flirt with Jake like that, but at some point it started to sting really badly. Especially when Tom’s stupid brain tried to remind him that it was only a game for Jake--no way Gyllenhaal was into men for real. Tom wasn’t sure if he himself swung both ways either. All he knew was that Jake made him feel things that he had never felt before.

Needless to say, Tom was very disappointed to learn that Jake wasn't planning on attending the red carpet tonight.

"What do you mean you won't be there?" He typed furiously.

The reply came almost immediately. "I have had enough of the red carpets throughout my whole acting career, so I’m going to pass on this one. You should definitely go and enjoy yourself though." 

Before Tom could respond with a million crying-face emojis, his phone buzzed again, showing Jake’s name on the screen.

“See you at the afterparty!”

***

After the Oscars had been presented and the acceptance speeches given, the crowd slowly moved to another venue for the afterparty. Waiters danced around the guests, bringing dishes each tasting better than other and offering fancy cocktails of various colors. Tom was on his second Margarita, when he finally spotted Jake in the crowd.

"Jake!" He couldn't hide his excitement to finally see him. "Long time no see, how are you, man?" 

"Hey, Tom! I'm great; how about yourself?" Jake locked his hands around Tom in a tight hug, making Tom’s heart beat faster.

The man looked _gorgeous_ with his long, almost shoulder-length hair and neatly trimmed beard. The black one-button tuxedo and white shirt worn without a tie suited him perfectly. 

Tom felt his face getting hot--it must have been the effect of the alcohol. 

They went for another round of Margaritas, while catching up on things. Jake asked how the red carpet had gone, and Tom told him how nerve-wracking it was and shared a couple of stories involving a certain New Zealand film director playing with his Oscar like a five-year old and a couple of comedians dressed as characters from Cats. Jake laughed like Tom had just told him the funniest joke in the world and Tom found himself beaming with happiness.Then Jake put his arm around Tom's shoulders and suggested going to the balcony for a smoke. 

"I thought you quit." Tom stood, leaning against the railing of the balcony and watched as Jake lit a cigarette. 

"I did." Jake inhaled deeply and blew a cloud of smoke he waved away from his face. He caught Tom looking at him intensely, following each movement. 

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Tom looked away, hoping that Jake wouldn't notice how damn flushed his face was. Smoking had never been a turn-on for Tom, but the way Gyllenhaal wrapped his lips around the cigarette was sending wrong signals to the lower parts of his body. He closed his eyes and tried to count until ten quickly to make his growing erection fade away.

"What's up, feeling a little bit dizzy already?" Jake got closer and ran his free hand along Tom's short hair, making the kid jump with surprise.

"N-no! I mean, yes... just a bit." Tom managed. "I was just thinking that this ‘Disney Prince’ hair suits you really well." 

"Thanks, man." Jake's hand still was on Tom's head, patting him gently. 

"Your hair has grown so much too, hasn't it? I like the buzzcut, though I won't deny that I'm looking forward to feeling the love in the hair again." He winked.

"You're so full of shit." Tom chuckled.

"You don't say." Jake grinned at him and put his hand away. Then he noticed the Korean director waving at him from afar. The man had been so happy to win an Oscar four times in a row that he had been carrying one of the statues like a baby for the whole evening. 

"Oh, it seems that someone is calling for me." He pointed at the director. "I have to go congratulate him. See you around.” Jake stubbed out his cigarette and went inside.

"See you--" But Gyllenhaal was lost in the crowd of A-listers before Tom could even blink.

***

To tell the truth, Tom didn’t have much time to be all miserable and lonely as he was stopped for a chat by people the rest of the evening. He had a great time meeting up with old friends and getting acquainted with new people, but he couldn’t help but searching for Jake’s silhouette. From the distance, he could see the older actor talking with a bunch of famous filmmakers, laughing at someone's joke. Tom tried to ignore the burning sensation in his chest.

It was past midnight when the earth beneath his feet began to feel like it was shifting--maybe he shouldn't have drunk that whiskey shot for another Oscars winner's health after all. His body tensed for a fall only to find himself caught around the waist by a strong arm--he didn't see how Jake appeared next to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jake asked with concern. 

"I'm fine. Just give me one second--" Tom replied, still feeling extremely dizzy. 

He took one big breath. "I might need to go to the restroom." Unconsciously, he rested his head on Jake's shoulder and closed his eyes. 

_Damn_ , Jake smelled _so good_.

 _It's not cologne,_ his drunken mind supplied. _It's his skin.That's how Jake smells_. 

All of a sudden he wished to be even closer to Jake than he already was.

“Oh no, we have one man down!” Jake joked. Maybe he wasn’t as drunk as Tom, but cocktails made his head buzzing pleasantly. “Stay with me, pal--let me get you to the restroom.”

With one hand still around Tom's back, Jake pulled Tom to walk with him. He spotted a small restroom hidden from the main hallway and led Tom inside. 

As soon as the door behind them was closed, Jake found himself slammed against the wall with Tom’s lips against his, pursuing his mouth passionately.

“Wow, wow, hold your horses.” He pushed Tom away with both of his hands. “Tom, what are you doing?"

"Kissing you, don't you see?" The younger actor declared happily and then hiccuped. 

"Well, I can totally see that--" Tom didn't let Jake finish as he leaned over again and planted a row of kisses along Jake’s jaw and down his neck. The roughness of Jake's beard scratched his skin, but he didn't pay attention to it at all. 

“Hey, hey,” Jake slightly pushed him away for the second time. 

Tom ignored him and continued clinging to him, nuzzling his neck. 

“I’ve missed you--" He murmured. "-- _so much_.” 

“ _Tom_." Jake tentatively put a hand on the back of Tom's head and stroked it gently. "You’re not thinking clearly right now."

The kid’s body trembled as though he was about to cry, and Jake felt something wet running down his neck and seeping through his shirt.

“I-I’m sorry, p-please forget about this…” Through the haze of alcohol Tom finally realized what he had done. He sobbed loudly, thinking that he had ruined everything.

"I'm completely wasted--" He started brushing his tears fiercely and stepped back, ready to leave. "I'm so sorry--"

"Oh, for the _fuck's_ _sake_." Now it was time for Jake to grab Tom by the hand and push him up against the wall. Before Tom could say anything, Jake shut him up with a rough kiss.

"Mhhmm!" It took Tom by surprise.

"Is this what you want, huh?" Jake looked him right in the eye.

Without saying anything, Tom tangled his fingers into the thickness of Jake's hair and brought him closer. When their lips met, they started kissing each other furiously like two people starved, exploring each other's mouths. Tom moaned with pleasure--Jake surely knew how to use his tongue. They broke apart, breathless just for a brief moment before engaging in another makeout session all over again.

Jake ran his hands everywhere he possibly could without taking Tom's clothes off. When he found his way to the younger man's ass cheeks, he squeezed them roughly. Tom felt all of the blood in his body rushing south, hardening his already erect cock even further. Desperate for some sort of friction, he moved his hips against Jake, rubbing their cocks together through the fabric. The way they ground their bodies against each other generated so much heat, both their foreheads were shining with sweat.

The loud sound of someone banging on the door brought them back to reality. They quickly moved away from each other, trying to fix their wrinkled clothes. Jake's curls were a mess, sticking in almost every direction possible. Tom didn't look any better himself--kisses made his lips puffy and deep red. They looked at each other, breathing hard.

"Wanna get out of here?" Jake asked hoarsely. 

"Yes." Tom had never been more certain in his life.

They crawled into the back seat of the cab and headed towards Jake's hotel--the ride sobered Tom a bit and he shifted nervously in his seat, all of the sudden becoming scared that Jake would change his mind. As if Gyllenhaal could read his mind, Tom felt a hand on his thigh. He looked back at Jake and got a smile in return.

Finally the cab finally stopped in front of a hotel building. 

"We're here." Jake paid the driver and got out of the car. Tom followed him immediately.

After a short battle with the door lock of the hotel room ("Stop dropping the card, Jake", "It’s not opening", "Because you’re putting it in the wrong way", "If you're so smart, then help an old man out"), they finally were able to get the door open. They barely managed to cross the doorstep when Jake pulled Tom closer and kissed him deeply. Tom's hands flew around the older man, moaning into the kiss. 

"Mmm, you taste so good," Jake whispered against Tom's lips. "I’ve wanted to do this to you since the first time I saw you."

"You're shitting me, right?" Tom couldn't believe his ears.

Jake grinned and lured him into another kiss; without breaking the contact, they were tearing each other's clothing, dropping expensive designer jackets on the floor and kicking off shoes as they moved into the bedroom. 

"You don't know what you’re doing to me, Tom." Jake pushed Tom back on the bed and fell on top of him. 

There was something hard pressed against Tom's thigh--if in the restroom he didn't really had time to assess the scale, but now he was certain: Jake was fucking _huge_. He gulped loudly, finally coming to understand what was going to happen next. 

_Jake Gyllenhaal wanted him_. 

Fingers ripping Tom's shirt open weren't a product of his imagination. Hot kisses along his neck weren't another dream or hallucination. He grunted as he felt his cock going completely rock-hard, pressing painfully against his pants. 

" _Jake--_ " He whispered desperately as Jake sucked on his sensitive skin, clearly not giving a damn about leaving marks. _"Please--"_

"Please what?" Gyllenhaal asked innocently.

" _Please_ , I _need--_ " Tom moved his hips forward in a suggestive motion, hoping for Jake to finally get the hint.

"I can't read your mind, Tom." Jake said, teasingly running a hand over his crotch but not doing anything in particular.

Tom's cheeks flushed tomato red. "You _ass_."

"You're so cute.” Devilish grin didn't leave Jake's handsome face. "What do you want me to do? I can’t understand unless you tell me."

"Touch it." Tom said quietly, looking anywhere but Jake.

"Touch _what_?" The older man still kept pretending that he didn't understand how painfully aroused Tom was.

"Touch my cock, god dammit!" Tom almost sobbed.

And Jake was happy to obey--he opened Tom's fly and pushed his pants down, freeing his needy-for-attention cock. He gave it a few firm strokes, and positioned himself between Tom's thighs and licked the pre-cum running down the shaft. Tom groaned as Jake took the entire length of the cock into his mouth and began to move, neck bending slowly forward and backward. He started building speed and adding pressure by sliding his hot and wet mouth down over and over again, until--

" _Jake!_ I'm going to--I'm gonna--" 

Jake didn't let him come though; he took the cock out of his mouth with obscene popping sound, making Tom whine in frustration. With one quick movement, the older man removed the last bits of Tom's clothes, sending them flying somewhere on the floor near the bed. There went his own shirt and pants, revealing his fully erect cock. Tom couldn't take his eyes away from the sight in front of him.

"Have you ever done this with another man?" Jake asked curiously.

"No," Tom shaked his head in denial. "Have you?" He didn't really know if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Who knows, maybe?" It seemed that Gyllenaal was up for games tonight. 

He gently caressed Tom's cheek and ran fingers along his lips. 

"I have, however, imagined you, lying like this, beneath me, begging for more." With these words he pushed a finger into Tom's mouth.

" _Suck it_."

Maybe the remains of alcohol were still messing with his mind, but suddenly Tom felt like a man who had nothing to lose. He wrapped his tongue around the finger and started sucking on it as if it was a lollipop, watching as Jake's bright blue eyes became darker with raw desire. He didn't stop when the number of fingers increased to two and continued sucking or dear life.

When Jake finally decided that it was enough, he took the fingers out of Tom's mouth and ran them along the sensitive spot just behind Tom's balls. He experimentally pushed one finger inside, making Tom forget how to breathe. After giving Tom some time to adjust, Jake started pushing his finger in and out, gradually increasing the pace. He added another finger, now hitting Tom's prostate with each thrust.

" _Ahh--Jake--_ " Tom thought that he was going to either die or come untouched any minute now. He wanted to reach release so badly--hot tears started running down his cheeks again. Unable to take it any longer, he tried to touch his own cock, but his hand was abruptly pushed away by Jake.

"Not yet." The older man said, pulling something out from the nightstand drawer.

Mesmerized, Tom watched as Jake put a condom on and squeezed out a generous amount of lube. He positioned himself against Tom's hole and pushed inside, causing Tom to pant at the sudden invasion. 

"Shh, just breathe--I'll let you go used to it before I go any deeper." Jake tried to calm him down. "Try to relax." 

The sting and stretch were more powerful than what Tom had felt with Jake's fingers, but it slowly ebbed away, replaced with a delicious feeling of fullness. Tom had never felt anything like this before--he was overwhelmed, over-stimulated--his body was shaking with the need to come.

When Jake fully settled inside, he put both hands on Tom's hips and started increasing the pace, driving deeper and harder. Tom's leaking cock was wobbling between them.

" _Please_ \--" Tom begged. " _Please_ , let me come--"

Jake finally decided to take mercy on him and grabbed his cock. It took only a couple of strokes for Tom to come hard, spilling his cum everywhere. Jake fucked him through it, thrusts going faster and faster. Mere seconds after that, he slammed into Tom one last time with grunt, following him right into the abyss.

They lay down on the bed for a few moments, looking at each other and trying to catch their breath. Jake slowly pulled his cock out and Tom felt the hot cum leaking down his thighs onto the sheets--sudden emptiness made his heart ache.

Ignoring the mess they made, Jake rolled on his back and Tom rested his head on his broad hairy chest, listening to the sound of his fading heartbeat. Jake closed his eyes, feeling sleepy.

“Jake?” Tom whispered.

“Mhm?” With eyes still closed, Jake gently ran his fingers against his shoulder.

“When you said that you have always wanted to be with me like this, did you really mean it?” Tom asked nervously.

“Yeah.” Jake replied simply.

“Why have you never done anything then?” Tom nuzzled his nipple.

Jake abruptly opened his eyes and rolled over Tom, putting his weight back down on top of him.

“Oh, I’ve been sending you the signals for the whole summer, but you were too oblivious to actually see it.”

And then he was kissing Tom, leaving him out of breath for the thousandth time this night.

Maybe the Academy Awards wasn't a bad event after all, thought Tom.

The Afterparty didn't disappoint, for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are more than appreciated!


End file.
